


Annoy Me Into Loving You

by HiMiTSu



Series: Kurofai Week 2016 [5]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Day 5: AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy, Fluff, KuroFai, Kurofai Week 2016, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Romance, very brief mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: KuroFai Week 2016. Day 5: AUKurogane, an heir to the Lord of Suwa is engaged to Prince Fai of Celes. If only everything was that simple.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this! Used some of my favorite tropes and cliches so this turned into an something like rom-com:) This is the longest story I had written for the KuroFai week so some feedback will be very appreciated:D
> 
> I read Tsubasa in my native language so I have to google to get the English names of places; I hope everything is right.
> 
> Suwa is a region of Nihon. I also made the use of magic a little different here. And you might have noticed already, but I love making Kurogane and Souma good friends!

 

“This shouldn’t be happening.”

“No, it’s…it will be fine.”

“But you don’t want it!”

“It’s a duty. My duty.”

“No, it’s not! You can refuse!”

“…you know that’s not an option.”

“But _he_ can refuse you.”

“They won’t though. We need this union.”

“Hm…I bet if you make him hate you…”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“You know what…”

“I don’t like this look on your face.”

“I have an idea.”

“This never leads to anything good.”

“I’ll take care of this. Don’t worry about a thing, brother.”

 

* * *

 

Kurogane looked on at the procession sourly; two carriages and two squads of horseback riders seemed excessive, even for a royal escort. All gold and white and bright blue – it hurt his eyes and still he couldn’t tear his gaze away. It was disgusting.

“Trying to catch a glimpse?” A voice laced with mocking whispered in his ear.

Kurogane swung his fist in that direction but Souma darted away just in time and graced him with a huge grin.

“Why are you here?” He asked angrily; as if his day wasn’t horrible already.

“Came to check how this will go. Tomoyo-hime is worried.”

Kurogane scoffed. “Well, tell her I’ll be fine.”

“Oh, she knows you will be.” Souma commented drily. She perched on the edge of the roof and watched the procession with interest. “She’s worried about your fiancé.” Souma sent him a side-glance as she said the word, a teasing lilt making her voice lower and more annoying. “Excited to meet him?”

“No,” Kurogane grumbled.

The procession was slowly nearing the castle gates and with it, the feeling of doom deep in Kurogane’s stomach grew. This wasn’t some monster he could defeat and move on, this was…politics.

He felt Souma’s gaze on him, unflinching and intense but refused to give her any satisfaction. He would not cave in and let her see how unsettled he was by the whole affair. He watched a few horseback riders break away from the procession and dart into the fields; spared a moment to wander briefly what brought that on.

“You know, it’s not as horrible as your tortured face would make anyone believe.”

His prolonged silence made her try another tactic.

“Haven’t you already met him?” She inquired. “Tomoyo-hime said Prince Fai is very handsome.” She made an attempt to sound pleasant; if only her spiteful nature didn’t take over every time she talked to him.

“Yeah, I’ve met him…”

“You don’t sound particularly happy about that.”

Kurogane did meet Prince Fai at Shirasagi Castle a couple years prior and, while the young man certainly was attractive: strange with his blue eyes and blond hair, so unusual in their country he attracted attention everywhere he went, he did not inspire any fondness in Kurogane. It was hard not to appreciate such beauty. His looks weren’t the issue, truthfully Kurogane never really bothered with such boring social concepts. No, what grated on his nerves was the fear in those large blue eyes. Prince Fai was terrified of him. He covered it well, polite in every word, every gesture, but always cautious. Stories of Kurogane’s strength and ruthlessness spread over the lands and he was happy with the reputation, but not when his future spouse was also one of those who believed him to be a monster.

Prince Fai was scared of him and the following days wouldn’t be enough to change his mind.

“I don’t even want this stupid marriage.” He grumbled.

“Don’t just reject it before you tried,” Souma admonished. “Union between Celes and Suwa will be a great step.”

“We have a union as it is.”

“Yes, but a marriage like this, between the future Lord of Suwa and the Prince of Celes would forever cement that truth.” She glanced at him and continued softly. “But it doesn’t mean you have to go through with this. If your meeting goes wrong…”

Kurogane sighed and finally tore his eyes from the royal procession to fix them on Souma. “You said it yourself. It will be good for Suwa.”

“It might be good for you, too.” She added hopefully. “If you give it a chance.”

She knew he would. Kurogane would do anything to protect his people; a political marriage was a small price to pay for the years of peace and a promise of a powerful ally in times of need.

“Be patient?”

Kurogane narrowed his eyes at her in a warning. “Whatever. I need to get ready.”

The procession was almost at the gates and he had to be down at the yard to meet them when the Prince arrived. His first duty as a fiancé; the marriage not official yet but in Kurogane’s eyes already a definite thing.

He sent Souma a glare, silencing whatever helpful comment she can bestow upon him next, and darted down from the rooftop onto the awning of the floor below, then to the balcony over the first floor and finally landed in the front yard. There were no mother or father to nag at him about inappropriate behavior or admonish him to make himself look more presentable – the Lord and Lady of Suwa had thought it better he meet his fiancé personally, without any intrusions. That of course, if you one did not count the numerous guards stationed around the perimeter of the yard or the Celes solders arriving with the escort.

Kurogane ran a hand through his hair, more a nervous gesture than an attempt to tame unruly tresses, and waited for the gates to be opened. He steeled himself when a shout came from the other side of the wall and the guards all stood to attention. Heavy gates swung open torturously slow, hinges centuries old and still strong, and the procession entered the castle gates.

Four horseback riders in bright blue livery were fist through, two carriages after them flanked by more soldiers, first, belonging to servants and carrying most of the luggage and the second one with a royal crest of Celes on each side. Only two riders closed the procession, which meant the two that broke away before still had not returned. Kurogane found the thought strangely unpleasant.

The soldiers dismounted and the servants got out of the carriage, each presenting themselves with fanfare. They bowed to the future Lord of Suwa and introduced themselves as well as passed the well wishes from the King of Celes. Kurogane watched on, only acknowledging each with a nod and a greeting, while searching the growing crowd with his eyes.

“Where is the Prince?” He asked, a little too abruptly to the next servant who approached.

It was a woman and she flinched at his tone and drove away, hiding her hands in the long sleeves of her coat. “He…he…” She stuttered and for a moment Kurogane hoped she was going to tell that the prince had changed his mind. “He is following right behind.” She indicated at the still open gates weakly, crushing all his hope.

The two riders were rushing down the road full speed. Beautiful white steeds carried easily, more flying then striding, and their riders were leaning down over the manes of white hair, clothes the color of Celes blue spreading behind. They charged into the yard and only pulled to a stop when they were right in front of Kurogane and the guards at his shoulder.

One of the riders was a girl, young and pretty with long pale hair; she was still laughing from the rush. The other…the other was Price Fai of Celes, messy blond hair and bright blue eyes and a laugh that grated on Kurogane’s nerves instantly. He regarded Kurogane with that laughing gaze before dismounting.

“Lord Kurogane?” The blond executed an overcomplicated bow and paused, looking up at Kurogane through his lashes.

“Not a lord yet,” Kurogane grumbled. He felt justified crossing his hands over his chest and glaring down the prince.

“Oh, alright then.” The blond waved his hand to disregard the matter and indicated at the girl. “This is Chii, my usual travelling companion.”

She smiled shyly and performed a curtsey. “It is a pleasure to meet you…” She hesitated, not sure which title to use.

The Prince interjected before she can ask. “Well, we are all very tired from our journey so if we can be showed to our rooms, please.” His smile grew sharper as he enunciated. “Ku-ro-ga-ne?”

“Follow me.”

Kurogane turned around sharply and stormed off.

“A-ha~”

The blond was close on his heels. “I’m sure the nice guards will show you around, Chii!” He shouted back before catching up with Kurogane. “So, I can’t call you Lord Kurogane, then how should I address you?” The tone had a teasing lilt to it, one that made Kurogane think he was walking into a trap. He didn’t remember his previous conversations with the Prince of Celes having this edge.

“Just ‘Kurogane’ is fine.”  He replied still.

The blond hummed inquiringly – and that didn’t promise anything good – and said happily. “Kuro-sama?”

“Kurogane.”

“Kuro-chu?”

“Kurogane.”

“Kuro-pi?”

“Kurogane.”

“Kuro…wan?”

Kurogane ground his teeth together to keep an angry retort in. The blond was gracing him with a shining smile and didn’t even flinch under the glare. Kurogane balled his hands into fists and shouted, “Here is your room.” He hit a wall with more strength than necessary and pulled the screen door sharply.

The Price looked inside, curious. “Thank you, Kuro-sama!” He laughed and darted into the room.

Kurogane was left standing, seething and burning holes at the spot where the blond had been standing.

 

* * *

 

Finally alone the Prince of Celes let out a heavy sigh, finally allowing the nerves and pressure take over. He slid down the wall and sat heavily on the floor, breathing deeply. Maybe this was not such a good plan, he thought but quickly pushed the idea away.

Instead of useless musing, he pushed himself up and shrugged off the fur coat he still had since their departure. It fell to the floor, disregarded. Next came the jacket, heavy from the golden buttons and chains decorating the lapels; he always found the formal wear too complicated, suffocating even. He rolled the sleeves of his thin shirt up to the elbows and stopped in front of a mirror. Full height, it allowed him a critical look at his own reflection. He swept the hair back from his eyes, and looked back at himself.

“Prince Fai,” he muttered to his own reflection, soft as not to be overheard. “Fai.” He nodded to himself.

The next moment serious expression slipped from his face, replaced with a big smile, lips pulled back, showing white teeth just enough for it to look welcoming and happy. Perfect. A smile fell, face serious again.

He was ready.

Fai was ready.

 

* * *

 

Kurogane was barely holding it together and the dinner had just started. The Prince was gracious and friendly with the Lord and Lady of Suwa, a picture of perfection: a beautiful face, a cheerful smile and a saccharine sweet voice. All the guests hung on his every word as he sprung from one story to another, anecdotes about the kingdom covered with snow and its faithful servants. Cordial and animated, he drew the attention of every guest, modestly accepted any complements – and there were many – and returned each one tenfold. Kurogane could see his mother was charmed. His father, more critical by nature, still enjoyed the stories and asked many questions. It was a nightmare.

Kurogane kept glancing at the side, where the blond was seated, but averting his gaze quickly. The Lady had caught his gaze over the table; she was fighting a smile, most likely mistaking his irritation for interest.

“Prince Fai,” she started but the young man in question interrupted her with a smile.

“Just Fai, please, My Lady.”

Lady of Suwa gave him an indulgent smile. “Alright. Fai, we heard you have arrived on a horse. Following your own caravan. That’s rather…eccentric.”

Fai lowered his eyes for a moment; Kurogane followed his gaze almost involuntary and noticed that the blond’s plate was almost untouched. “We noticed a field of flowers near the castle grounds.” The Prince said suddenly. He indicated his companion, the girl sitting at his side. “Celes has some flowers, but they are either rough and thorny plants or delicate little things barely fighting for their existence.”

The table fell silent, sympathy fighting with awe at the beautiful melancholy that painted Prince’s face. They waited with baited breath for his next words. Fai looked up and around, a weak smile gracing his face. “Suwa has beautiful flowers. Lush and strong; I couldn’t help myself!” He laughed merrily. “So many colors!”

“I go out there to collect herbs.” The Lady commented. “It is truly very beautiful. But we also have a wonderful garden here. Kurogane will take you for a walk some time. It’s sakura blossom season – I’m sure you will love it.”

Fai’s face split in a pleased smile. “Thank you! That would be fantastic!” A glance he sent Kurogane was anything but good. “I’m sure Kuro-chan will be the perfect guide.”

The whole table fell into silence for the second time that evening; now because each pair of eyes, except the bright blue ones, was staring at him in horror. Kurogane’s murderous aura spread but the blond merely picked up a piece of sushi from his plate – with his fingers – and plopped it in his mouth. Kurogane was on a verge of blowing up as he said, voice rough and scratchy, “It’s Kurogane.”

“Hm? Sure, Kuro-sama!”

Only the Lord’s rancorous laugher broke the tension; his father doubled at the waist and gasped for breath. It seemed to drop the general unease to normal levels, but Kurogane still fixed his glare on the blond. He watched as the Prince’s face screwed into a frown for just a moment while he swallowed. So the idiot didn’t like fish, huh? He filed the knowledge for later use. With how the introduction was going, he was sure it would come in handy.

 

* * *

 

The Prince stared out at the palace grounds in silence. Shrouded in darkness this unfamiliar place looked fantastic. Everything was so different from Celes. He had traveled before, spent a lot of time in the Clow country, but had never seen anything like this. The curved roofs with intricate designs, dragons of Suwa being the main motif. Strange shapes and even stranger materials, almost everything made of wood and thin paper. And balconies at every floor, long ones lining the whole structure and connecting different halls and smaller ones, more private, like the one in his room.

He enjoyed the cool night wind – a sweet escape from the heat of the day. It was a strange place, but beautiful. With interesting and kind people. He resolved not to antagonize them too much, the Lord and Lady had shown him nothing but hospitality, and only focus on the son of the Lord. Angering Kurogane was way too easy, but also more fun than he expected.

Tomorrow a new day awaited, and the Prince already had in mind million small ways to irritate the future lord.

“Tomorrow should be fun,” he mused to himself.

 

* * *

 

Kurogane was not looking forward to the day ahead. Souma had already stopped by during his morning training and, while she proved to be a worthy partner in sparring, her mocking commentary was not appreciated. He tried to tune it out and put all the anger in his hits but it barely worked. The squad that trained with him followed every order but evaded him whenever he tried to show sword techniques. They had already heard about what had transpired during dinner the day prior. The stupid prince had been here less than a day and already he was screwing everything up.

He bumped in the girl, Chii, on his way to get the Prince from his quarters. The girl shied away from him in the narrow corridor but smiled pleasantly nonetheless before she darted past him.

“Fai is waiting for you!” She shouted way too happily and rushed away. It was a mystery as to what she was supposed to do all day.

The Prince was indeed ready by the time Kurogane knocked on his door. He was wearing a lighter version of his outfit from the day before, just a pair of tight blue pants with boots too high to be comfortable and a simple white shirt, blond hair an artful disarray. Kurogane was reminded about his first conversation with Souma. Even that morning she kept insisting that Prince Fai was handsome and a very good catch – all that punctuated by a wink and a salacious grin. And he truly was, there was no questioning that. In Suwa he looked exotic, but that wasn’t all of it. The bright blue of his eyes, the color of the sky on a warm sunny day, held warmth to them, a light shining through even when they were laughing at Kurogane’s expense. Those lips promised secrets, sweet and dirty alike. His hands, slender and delicate, but nimble and quick were a piece of art on their own. There was something buried deep inside this beautiful creation, a soul that shone bright but could turn dark at a flip of a coin. Kurogane felt it, hidden underneath those smiles, played up for the sake of the audience.

“Kuro-sama?” The Prince inquired, craning his head to the side.

Kurogane swallowed past the lump in his throat. “Come on.” Embarrassed about being caught staring he turned on his heels. The blond’s light steps followed him out.

“Where are we going?” He asked curiously.

“Did you have breakfast already?”

“I had it delivered to my room.”

Kurogane did notice a tray on the table, still untouched. He chose not to comment on that. “Gardens then.”

“Oh, those sakura trees the Lady had mentioned yesterday!” Fai guessed happily. “That’s so sweet of you to remember, Kuro-pi.”

“Kurogane.”

“Yeah, yeah…” A brush off that was already becoming familiar and a smile.

There was nothing more to say, so he led the way in silence while the Prince prattled about everything and anything, from those flowers he saw in the fields the day before to how strange he found the guards’ uniforms to how Souma-chan, _Souma-chan_ , had brought him some unusual clothes from the capital of Nihon – a present from the young princess. Kurogane caught on too late to that and his mortification at Tomoyo sending Fai anything came second to the Prince’s awe as they finally stepped out onto the terrace over-looking the garden.

Fai’s lips opened in wonder, but no sound came out. He stepped forward, onto the soft grass and, as if drawn by invisible strings, approached the first tree. It was in a full bloom and petals, pale pink and pearly white, danced in the wind as they fell. Bewildered blue eyes followed their path; a tentative smile, startling in its purity, pulled at his mouth. He reached up, so careful, and a petal floated into his palm. Fai looked at it closely, running his fingers over the curves of it.

“I know a princess named Skura,” he said suddenly. This was not the topic Kurogane expected of him, but his voice was careful and soft so it didn’t seem like giving in too much when he asked:

“The Princess of Clow?”

Fai turned his impossible eyes to him. “Yes. She is a lovely girl.”

“She is friends with Tomoyo-hime.”

“That is nice to hear. Being of royal blood can be lonely.” He turned away and let go of the petal in his hand, allowing it drift down onto to the grass. He spoke it so casually, just another fact in a life that was difficult as it was. Kurogane never needed other people to feel good; Tomoyo though…he knew how badly she sometimes needed a friend.

“Say, Kuro-chan,” Fai started and it was obvious the conversation had been dropped. “Why are you always so grumpy?”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be, if you got my name right at least once.”

Fai pretended to consider. “No, that would be no fun~” He darted away, spiraling in a circle as he drove further into the garden. For a moment Kurogane lost sight of him among the trees and felt an urge to follow but then found him again, laughing happily with sakura petals in his hair.

 

* * *

 

The world was beautiful. Everything was beautiful. The Prince spun in a circle until the garden around him became one blur of white and green. He was running out breath but still the laugh fell from his lips, happy and bright. The sun was warm on his skin, the breeze caressed his hair, and he felt so light as if he could just fly away. Except there was no other place he wished to be.

He stopped, just as abruptly as he started, careening to the side with the momentum still strong, but caught himself with a hand on a tree trunk.

Kurogane was watching him, permanent scow scrunching his brow but no anger in his eyes. The Prince couldn’t help but smile at him.

 

* * *

 

By the end of the day, Kurogane was straight up homicidal. What started as a nice walk around the castle grounds soon turned into a nightmare. As soon as they left the garden, Fai was back to his idiotic persona. He never missed an opportunity to tease, to make fun of, to throw a comment that made Kurogane seethe with fury. More than once he made a move to hit the blond, but the idiot evaded every time; it escalated to a point where Kurogane realized, were he make an actual tempt of hurting the pPince, he might not be able to. Fai was fast and nimble like a skilled warrior even when he acted like a complete moron.

It seemed he had made it his mission to embarrass Kurogane at every turn. He never once said the name right and progressed from stupid variations of Kurogane’s name to calling him ‘a dog’, ‘doggy’ and whatever nonsense that sick mind could come up with – and that was a lot. The more people were around to witness it the bigger the blond’s grin got. The most satisfaction he felt whenever he addressed Kurogane in the presence of the palace guards. Poor men were torn between the urge to laugh and the terror of Kurogane’s wrath. So far the fear was winning but there was no telling what the next day would bring.

They had met the Lady of Suwa and took tea with her, which provided a small respite from the madness. Fai toned down the idiocy and acted like a proper prince around her. Kurogane knew it would be a big setback when he would try and convince his mother in the Prince’s insanity.

She followed them around for a while; Kurogane didn’t like her curiosity when she inquired about the present Tomoyo had sent. He was starting to have a bad feeling about that. Though he didn’t have much time to dwell on the subject because the moment Lady had left their company Fai was back to being crazy.

Kurogane felt a headache building from the chatter that just wouldn’t cease: Fai could talk forever, without even pausing for breath between topics. The only moments he fell silent were when he used another ridiculous nickname and waited for Kurogane’s reaction. It was getting harder and harder to keep the irritation at bay.

Dinner went the same way but thankfully with less people to witness Kurogane’s mortification.

After that they finished a tour with a trip to training grounds upon Fai’s insistence. With a sharp gaze the blond looked over the weaponry and commented on how different it was from what they used in Celes. He didn’t go into much detail, but Kurogane understood their army preferred staffs and rapiers and, of course, magic.

“You are good at battle magic?” He asked while the blond was admiring wooden bows, they were standard but of good craftsmanship.

The Prince hesitated before replying and when the answer came it sounded wrong to Kurogane’s ears.

“Not very good. I have more talent for protective spells.”

“You sound unsure.”

Fai turned to him in surprise, “What makes you say that?”

Kurogane gave a dry chuckle. “That stupid smile that won’t come off your face. It’s annoying.”

“Well, sorry if my smile annoys you…”

“Not the smile. How fake it is.”

“What nonsense you are saying,” Fai’s voice turned higher when he tried to push even more cheer to it.

“Stop it.” Kurogane pushed a finger in his chest, looming menacingly. “Just stop it. I don’t care what…eternal struggle you have in there, but drop the façade. It’s annoying.”

“What?” Fai muttered weakly and swayed back away from him. “I don’t know what you are saying.”

He turned away to hide his face and stumbled out of the armory.

“Idiot,” Kurogane muttered to himself and followed. “Come on, one more stop on our tour.”

“Kuro-chu?”

“The kitchen.” Kurogane explained. He didn’t look at Fai, too angry to see his face at that moment. “You have barely eaten since you arrived. Should have just said you don’t like fish, idiot.”

 

* * *

 

The Prince was once again alone in his quarters. The night had already fallen but his restless mind could not find peace. His thoughts, every last of them, were stuck on one subject. Kurogane. With his gruff exterior and anger constantly simmering in his red eyes. But also with his gentle hands when he guided Fai around the castle and a small smile that appeared on his lips when they were in the garden. And his concern, so unexpected but so sweet. When he took Fai to the kitchens and asked the night cook to prepare him something without fish. Noodles were hot and delicious and they warmed Fai’s heart as well as his belly. Kurogane was also considerate enough to ask for a simpler breakfast for Fai in the morning. The Prince allowed himself this moment to relax and bask in his care.

Next day he would double his efforts. Next day he would make sure Kurogane finally snapped. His temper was wearing thin and still he held on, most likely for the sake of his lands. Suwa needed this union and the Prince felt horrible about what he was putting this people through, but he was sure they would stand strong still even without the engagement.

He had a better plan for the oncoming day. The nicknames were a brilliant idea, an improvisation on his part that turned out perfect. But getting on Kurogane’s nerves was not enough, putting him down in front of his worriers should do the trick. If he defeated the man at his own craft, Kurogane would be sure to break off the engagement.

 

* * *

 

“You are terribly grumpy for this time of the morning.”

Souma just loved appearing out of nowhere with comments like that. It pissed Kurogane off; at some point in life he used to consider her the most annoying person on earth. Turned out, he was horribly wrong. Now he longed for those good old days when he didn’t have to shepherd around a blond menace of a prince.

“You came to make me feel even worse?”

“Maybe,” she replied with a smirk. “So what the suffering look is about?”

“Fai wants to train with me.”

“Is that a euphemism for something dirty? You are not even married yet…”

“No. He wants to fight me.”

This had thrown Souma off; Kurogane felt a little spike of satisfaction for that.

“Is Prince Fai a skilled fighter or does he wish to learn?” She asked carefully.

Kurogane shrugged. “From the way he talked it didn’t sound like he wants me to be his teacher.”

Souma regarded him in silence, considering. “Well,” she said at last. “Whatever you do, don’t maim him. We don’t need that conflict on our hands.”

“As if you will be the one to deal with it.” Kurogane commented. She was right, of course, that thought was the only thing that kept him from tearing the idiot’s head off those first few days. Now though, Kurogane saw this challenge as a way to find out more. There was something about the Prince, those little pieces he kept carefully hidden for no apparent reason. Throwing him off balance might be Kurogane’s way in.

“I don’t like the look on your face.” Souma commented.

“See if I care.” Kurogane turned to leave but she grabbed his elbow before he could move away.

“Kurogane. This is important.” She implored. “Celes finally agreed to an alliance. We can not…”

“This alliance is not hanging only on my communication with the idiotic prince.” He grumbled angrily.

“True,” she conceded. Then shrugged and looked over his shoulder. “But I thought…”

“What?”

It was strange for Souma to be so hesitant. “That everything was going well.”

“What?” Kurogane repeated, startled. He was expecting anything but this. Them calling out to his duty as an heir and imploring him to marry the idiot, but not…this.

“Lady said you were getting on well.”

“She’s delusional.” Kurogane threw back. He regretted such harsh words towards his mother, but it was the fastest way to get his point across.

“Well, I think so as well.” Souma gave him a small smile. “You do argue a lot, but it seems that he genuinely likes you; and that you like him too.”

“Are you crazy? I have to forcefully keep myself from strangling him every time he’s around!”

“And you are not the one to show any restraint usually.”

Kurogane scoffed.

“The Lord says the Prince is building up your patience. That’s good.”

There was nothing he wanted to say to that either.

“He is not the first person they tried to set you up with, is he?” Souma tried.

“No, he’s not.”

“And you scared the others away in what? Two hours?”

“My record was twenty minutes.” Kurogane smirked proudly.

Souma rolled her eyes. “And Fai is still here.”

“He is bound by duty. Just like I am.”

“I don’t think it’s that straight-forward.”

“Whatever,” he scoffed, done with the conversation. “I’m leaving.”

He expected Souma to shout some obscenities at his back, but for once she kept quiet. He didn’t need to pick up the Prince from his rooms, the blond felt confident enough to navigate through the castle on his own, and headed straight to the training grounds. He got a few exercises in before the blond had arrived. He had managed to gather a small following: men and women who had nothing better to do but to ogle a pretty foreign prince and also some servants with free time on their hands looking for some entertainment. If you added the soldiers already training in the yard, the place had become unexpectedly crowded. They all gave Kurogane and Fai a wide berth however and watched from afar.

“Kuro-rin!” the blond chirped happily in lieu of a greeting.

Kurogane had thrown him a short sword that Fai caught without any trouble. He regarded it critically, lips pursed, and then threw it back, dissatisfied. “I prefer something more elegant.” He said.

“Whatever you choose.” With a wide gesture Kurogane indicated at the variety of training weapons presented outside.

The blond gave him a smirk and disappeared into the armory. Kurogane grew antsier with every moment. What bothered him the most was that he couldn’t figure out exactly what Fai was trying to achieve. It couldn’t be that the Prince believed he could be on an even ground with a trained ninja; more than that with the best warrior in Nihon. So what was this spectacle about?

Fai emerged moments later, a long staff balanced over his shoulder. It wasn’t a typical weapon for Suwa warriors but nothing out of the ordinary still. Certainly not something Kurogane would have trouble facing. The weapon had a wider range, sure, and it would have been an advantage had Fai been facing off anyone else. Was the blond hoping Kurogane would let him win? Well, if so, he had another thing coming.

He twirled the staff in his hands, checking out the balance, and nodded in satisfaction once he was done. Kurogane took hold of his sword. Sohi sat comfortably in his palm, a familiar weight and a usual comfort.

Fai tilted his head to the side and gave an empty smile. “Shall we begin, Kuro-chu?”

A wave of stifled laugher rippled over the gathered crowd and Kurogane finally gave his annoyance a way out. Gripping the sword tightly he charged. Fai stood motionless, smiling stupidly, and Kurogane had a moment of panic. Was the idiot suicidal? Was that’s what the whole thing was about?

But no, Fai side-stepped in the last moment, the staff thrown carelessly over his shoulder. Kurogane feinted on one leg and drew his sword up but the blond evaded at the last moment again. He darted backwards, stopping a few steps away; еhe damn smile plastered to his face.

“Everything alright, Kuro-sama?”

The crowd laughed again but quieted instantly at his glare.

“So you are not as stupid as you look,” Kurogane said.

“Whatever you mean?”

Kurogane tried again, making a charge to his right but switching directions in the last moment, using full speed this time. He saw a moment when the blond’s eyes widened comically as the prince realized the fight was getting more serious. Fai moved away, and the blade cut through the thin fabric of his sleeve. He pouted and moved out of the way of the next swing.

“I thought you wanted to fight!” Kurogane shouted.

“But this is fun, isn’t it?” Another swing; another miss. The crowd was getting restless and even the soldiers had stopped their training to watch.

“This is ridiculous! Fight, dammit!”

Kurogane thrust his sword and then swung, dipped into a crouching position and performed a hit that had a longer range than all previous ones. Fai twisted on his heel, jumped away to the side but иy doing so got right where Kurogane wanted him. The sword moved fast and finally Fai had sung his stuff to stop the blow. A smile slid from his face.

“That’s better.” Kurogane smirked.

After that it became a dance of parrying and swinging back, retreat and attack. Fai was light on his feet and incredibly fast, matching Kurogane if not in the strength of his blows than in speed. The blond still managed to find time for mocking comments and stupid nicknames, but he was fighting back in earnest now. Sweat gathered at his brow and as he reached to push hair from his eyes Kurogane charged him. Fai didn’t have the time to parry the attack; Kurogane, expecting that pulled away the sword and tackled him to the ground instead, pinning him with his bulk.

Fai gasped at having the wind knocked out of him.

“Looks like I won.” Kurogane taunted to his face.

Fai’s hands came to his shoulders to push him away, but Kurogane held him in place.

“Now will you tell me why you wanted to fight?”

The anger on Fai’s face was infinitely satisfying. His wriggled his lithe frame to shake his opponent off.

“It was a good fight,” Kurogane said as a consolation. “Do I get a reward?”

Fai stilled suddenly, anger replaced by surprise. Kurogane was enjoying these shifts of emotion. Fai’s mouth opened as if he was about to reply but the words that fell from his lips were unfamiliar and strange. It wasn’t Celestian, neither it was a language if Nihon. They made Fai’s breath turn cold and his lips tinted blue and in the next moment Kurogane was thrown back across the yard. Stupefied, he looked around to see a cheering crowd and Fai’s retreating back.

 

* * *

 

Things were not going according to plan. Not at all. His idea to disgrace Kurogane by beating him in a fight turned horribly wrong. Instead of been angry and embarrassed Kurogane only grew more and more interested in a worthy opponent.

And then…

_And then…_

The prince flushed horribly when his mind brought up the memory.

A prize?...

He chased the thought away.

A bundle was still sitting on his bed – a present Tomoyo-hime had sent. He directed his attention to it instead.

It turned out to be a piece of clothing. Traditional outfit for a nobleman in Suwa, painted in beautiful colors of blue and gold. It was astonishing.

 

* * *

 

Kurogane was unsettled. It was a new feeling to him as he rarely let matters like this bother him. He never wanted someone to _like_ him.

He made friends with people who were as tough as him and had no care for useless sentiments. If you didn’t like a person, you made it known, and if you did enjoy someone’s company it was easy to seek them out and spend an evening drinking and talking, or most likely fighting. That’s how his relationship with Souma worked.

Being…bothered by the thought that he might have offended a blond nuisance was stupid. And still…

He did not show up for dinner, preferring to train until he could not think any more. A servant came looking for him but he sent the boy away with harsh warning not to bother him again. After that Kurogane was left alone. Gritty and drenched in sweat from hours of training he headed for the baths but a relaxing soak did nothing to ease his mind. And that is how, an hour later, clean and dressed in a simple yukata, he found himself wandering the corridors looking for Fai.

He had been informed earlier that the Prince had not attended dinner either, but he also wasn’t in his rooms, just as he wasn’t at his companion’s quarters. Once again Kurogane wondered what relationship existed between the Prince and his young friend.

The garden was only the third place he looked and it seemed like that night he was in luck. Kurogane found Fai under the sakura trees; he was standing with his hands wrapped around his middle, thoughtful gaze directed somewhere above. He also was wearing traditional Nihon clothing; the fabric, bright in signature Celes colors draped down his hunched back and swayed at the night breeze at his knees. He was beautiful.

Kurogane was mindful of disturbing his peace but the moment was too perfect to let go.

Fai turned at the sound of his footsteps. He straightened his spine and dropped his hands to his sides. Kurogane was expecting the annoying smile to appear but Fai’s expression remained neutral.

“Have I offended you?”

Fai regarded him with a long stare that was impossible to read; he shook his head and said softly. “No.”

“Then why are you avoiding me?”

“I’m not.”

Kurogane huffed in disbelief.

“You are the one who didn’t show up for dinner.” Fai pointed out.

“You are the one who ran away.”

“I didn’t feel like continuing the fight.”

“So I did offend you.” Kurogane stated.

Fai’s silence was impossible to interpret.

“You used magic.” He said instead of pressing the issue. This was another thing that wouldn’t leave him alone.

 “I did,” Fai admitted.

“Why?”

The blond flashed him a smile. “Because I wanted to win.”

“Like hell you won.”

“Kuro-pon is a sore loser~” Fai sang leering at Kurogane.

“You!” Kurogane grabbed him by the yukata, bunching the blue in his fist as he dragged the blond closer. One word, one smile, were enough to ignite the fire in him.

Fai laughed in his face, first mocking but then softer, easier. “Alright! Alright!” He patted Kurogane on the chest in consolation. Looked up from under pale eyelashes and asked, softly. “What do you want as your reward?”

Kurogane wasn’t thinking about his next decision. It was an instinct, a driving desire, it was natural. To lean in and press his lips to Fai’s. The blond sighed in his mouth and clung to Kurogane, returning the kiss. It was just a gentle press of lips, soft and almost innocent but it set his blood on fire.

Fai withdrew way too soon. His eyes were closed and breath heavy.

“This should be enough.” He breathed out huskily. Patted Kurogane on the chest, straightening the wrinkles from his fingers. “Good night.”

Kurogane watched him leave, his chest full of feeling and not thought. Untangling them would not be simple. But he resolved to leave the next day for that. Now he just let himself feel. And he did feel good.

 

* * *

 

It was a mistake. Everything was a mistake.

The Prince pressed the back of his hand to his lips, trying to erase any feeling. He was shaking so bad he had to lean on a wall to find at least a little stability.

He shouldn’t have come.

He shouldn’t have acted this way.

He shouldn’t have let Kurogane kiss him.

He shouldn’t have kissed back.

So many things he wasn’t able to take back. He had ruined everything.

The Prince pushed away from the wall, steady, and reached for his old Celes clothes.

 

* * *

 

Kurogane had barely slept that night. Came morning he was still wide awake and with the rising sun he got dressed and headed for training. A couple hours later, when it was an appropriate time for a visit he headed over to Fai’s quarters. He knocked, but no one answered and when his patience ran out he simply threw the door open. It slid to the side to reveal an empty room. The bed was unmade but the luggage was all in the disarray. Fighting a feeling of trepidation, he strode down the corridor and knocked on Chii’s door.

The girl had opened and greeted him warmly, but Kurogane could not find proper words to reply – he was fixated on her attire. Celes clothes were nothing unusual but the girl was dressed for a journey.

“Where is Fai?” He asked blandly.

Chii fidgeted in the doorway, adamantly refusing to meet his eyes before replying meekly. “He left.”

“When?”

“This night.”

“Where?”

“Home.”

Kurogane nodded thanks and left. His mind was buzzing with possibilities. Was Fai so angry about the previous night he preferred to leave altogether? Or was there something else at play? He was sure Fai shared at least a smallest part of his feelings and there was no obvious reason for him to run. Except maybe…

Kurogane trailed back to his rooms and gathered his gear. He sent a servant to prepare his horse and stopped by the main hall, where his parents resided at that time of day.

“I’m leaving for Celes,” was all he said.

The Lord looked like he was about to protest, but the Lady had stopped him. She smiled encouragingly and wished him an easy journey. He was able to move out even before the Celes delegation. Chii was commanding both servants and soldiers with surprising competence; Kurogane saw the girl in a new light, shy and sweet she was still able to rail everyone in and organize the retreat. It made him wonder if running away was in Fai’s plans from the very beginning.

The journey was long but not particularly difficult. The alliance between Celes and Nihon left the roads mostly safe for travel, especially to a warrior like Kurogane. It took days though and with the head start Fai had there was no much hope for catching up. So he didn’t aim for that; acquired a moderate pace bearable for his horse and took the time to plan ahead. Still, by the time he reached the capital of Celes Kurogane had not moved further in his thoughts than storming into the castle and demanding he be allowed to see Fai. What would come next was hard to plan.

Ruval castle was at the very edge of the city – a fortress flying in the sky. It was magnificent in an exaggerated way. He searched the land around for a place to cross – there was a house on the very edge of the cliff and Kurogane headed straight that way. It was hard to persuade the guards to let him pass but when he proved his claim as the future Lord of Suwa they turned more cooperative. He was allowed passage.

Kurogane strode into the main hall of the castle to see a blond prince sitting on a low thrown. By its side was a big throne of Celes that belonged to Ashura-ou and further to the right another low throne.

The Prince rose to his feet as Kurogane came near.

“Kurogane-san.”

It was strange to hear an official Nihon address from this man.

“Prince Fai.” Kurogane fell to his knee, showing proper respect, and rose up to look at the blond.

“I think I know why you are here.” The Prince said. His smile was colored by sadness. He did not elaborate and they spenе the next moments in silence, measuring each other up.

He looked the same: blond hair, blue eyes, elegant features. However his smile was different, but more than anything his eyes…Kurogane knew know why it was surprisingly easy to be around Fai, _his_ Fai…because this one was scared. As before he hid it very well but it lurked in the shadows in his eyes.

“You are not him, are you?” Kurogane finally asked.

The Prince lowered his gaze, shamed. “No.”

“I need to see him.”

“Please, forgive us.” The Prince pleaded. “It was a ploy, but we never meant to hurt anybody. I am so sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

But it appeared the Prince wasn’t listening. “It should have been me, you are right, but I couldn’t…I am so terrible sorry.”

“Where is he?” Kurogane asked instead of acknowledging the Price’s guilty apologies. “I will not hurt him.” He promised to ease the other’s mind.

The Prince glanced to the side and away, silently inviting a servant to come closer, and instructed the man to escort Kurogane.

“We didn’t mean any harm.” He said at last when Kurogane reached the doors.

 

* * *

 

The Prince was pacing in his room, restless. Heavy coat swung around his knees every time he reached the wall and made a sharp turn. He shivered, but not from the cold. Wide balcony doors were wide open, the whiteness spread behind until the horizon. A city was to the side and a road leading up to the castle; a figure in a black cloak had crossed the winter wasteland and stopped by the guard post – that had been a long time ago and the Prince had not dared come out onto the balcony again.

He would have been successful in persuading himself it was just a trick of his imagination, nothing more but wishful thinking, if he had not received Chii’s note early in the morning. The girl insisted that Kurogane was going to Celes for him, but the Prince didn’t know what to expect.

Kurogane would be taken by the throne room first but then…would he bother going further? Or would he storm out angrily and proclaim war on Celes? Or would his anger be more pin pointed towards one person? Logically that would be better. The Prince hoped he did not ruin the diplomatic relations all together. At least he pushed that to the forefront of his mind, burying more personal fears.

He stopped and balled his hands into fists hoping a physical anchor could help him steady his nerves. It didn’t help.

 

* * *

 

The carving was exquisite. Golden swirls masterfully crafted into the dark wood, azure stones set into double handles. Kurogane had been standing there, staring at them for some time now. He rushed down the corridors so fast the servants scattered at the mere sight of him. Determined to demand some answers and explanations he stormed the Ruval castle in search of one person only but now that he stood in front of his door, Kurogane hesitated. What answer was he hoping to get? He had enough time alone on the journey here to figure out his own feelings but he never considered the outcome…

If Kurogane strained he could hear light footsteps from behind the door, sounded like someone was pacing the floor. Stalling wasn’t going to help, he knew.

He leaned on the door handle carefully and then pushed at the door with all his force. It flew open and banged into a wall. A fragile figure in the middle of the room startled violently.

Fai looked at him, eyes huge in shock, and bit his lip.

“I wasn’t sure you’d come,” he said. His voice was meek. He was scared; not of Kurogane but of what he had to say.

“But you thought I might?” He asked carefully.

“Chii sent a missive.” Fai admitted. He was still just standing there, hands crossed around his middle protectively. His anxious eyes followed Kurogane’s every movement.

“It got here before me?” Kurogane asked skeptically while he stepped carefully inside. He closed the door and walked in very slowly, as if trying to approach a scared animal.

“Magic,” a small smirk pulled at his lips as if he couldn’t help himself. Smug. He straightened his back, feeling more confident.

“Magic,” Kurogane echoed in a grumble. “About that spell you used on me…” Somehow it was easier to talk about other things, circling gradually to the main subject. “That was offensive not defensive, right?”

“Right.” Another smirk, stronger this time.

“Because that’s your thing, right? Battle magic.”

“Yes.”

“And Prince Fai is only strong in Defensive magic.” Kurogane knew that because his mother had mentioned it more than once. She had hoped that Prince Fai, once they were married would help her with the defensive spells on Suwa. Seemed that was not meant to be.

The blond man lowered his head so that his bangs hid the blue of his eyes. “Yes, he is.” There was no emotion in his voice.

“You are not Fai.” There. Kurogane finally said it. He had voiced the truth that was sitting at the back of his mind ever since the Prince arrived to Suwa. That gaze, completely fearless, mocking and bright, was like nothing he had ever seen. That man, _this man_ , cared not for Kurogane’s reputation, feared not his wrath. He taunted and then teased, all the time with a smile on his face. Smile that at times burned his blood with rage and then smiles that at times ignited a completely different flame.

 “Yes,” the blond said. He looked away, needing a respite, but turned back again, locking their gazes. “Do you know my name?”

Celes had two princes; it was a well-known fact. Twins, both beautiful, both possessing powerful magic. But if on believed stories, that’s where the similarities ended. Prince Fai was more reserved, careful with his words and actions – a true diplomat; shy and introverted he wasn’t a man of man words; his magic, as powerful as his brother’s perfected in shields and defenses. That’s what the rumors said anyway. Kurogane rarely believed in rumors. He knew now they were exaggerated in many small ways.

Because prince Yuui…Yuui, even though he chattered aimlessly a lot, he hid most of his thoughts and when he needed he could hoard his words like precious gems, only trading them for secrets. He could play diplomacy like any well-tuned instrument, play any person. He was strong-willed but could be weak and anxious when his feelings were left bare. That was why he stood there now, silent. Waiting.

“Yuui.” The name sounded foreign, coming from Kurogane’s mouth. He hoped he would have time to get used to it.

The Prince nodded curtly.

“Your name is Yuui.” Kurogane repeated forcefully.

“Yes,” the blond smiled weakly. “What now?”

“Why did you do it?”

It was going to be a long conversation, Kurogane could see that. He was tired standing there, with the mess of a room around him, and the Prince distancing himself with only a gaze. Kurogane strode past him to the balcony, grabbed the blond’s elbow on the way to drag him along. He stopped at the stone balustrade. The view was beautiful and the air cold but he had no regards for any of that. Kurogane wrapped his heavy cloak tighter around himself and waited.

“Fai didn’t want to marry you.” The blond said simply.

Kurogane nodded. “I gathered as much.”

“Breaking it off might have caused damage to the alliance between Celes and Nihon. And Fai would never do it…” The blond laughed weakly, mirthlessly.

“So you came out with a plan?”

“It was a little impulsive, I admit.” He glanced at Kurogane, checking for any reaction.

“Why…” Kurogane wasn’t sure how to put his next question. It wasn’t particularly important but he wanted to understand. “Why did you think that if I broke off the engagement the alliance won’t suffer?”

“Celes needs it more.” The prince admitted what might be a government secret. Kurogane always thought it to be the other way around.

“So it is true that you were trying to get on my nerves? Make me hate you?”

“More like annoy you until you couldn’t stand me.”

The Prince…Yuui leaned back against the stone banister and graced him with a playful smile. It was small and tentative, ready to disappear any second but Kurogane encouraged it with a smirk of his own. “But you just…” He waved his hand, lost for words. “You were angry but still…you won’t let go.”

The look he sent Kurogane, shy and hopeful, showed that he was talking about more than Kurogane chasing him around Suwa Castle.

“Yeah…” Kurogane breathed out. Before his eyes was a breathtaking landscape of ice and snow but he only had eyes for a blond nuisance. He smiled, happy, and leaned for kiss. Yuui returned it, eager, and smiled against his lips.

“Why is that?” Yuui asked. “Why didn’t you break off the engagement?”

Kurogane had many reasons but all of them sounded too shallow for such a big moment. “I think I’ll have to.” He said at last and, before Yuui could react, explained. “I cannot be engaged to Prince Fai anymore.”

“Oh…I’m sure he won’t mind.” He turned and circled his hands around Kurogane’s neck. His fluffy sleeves tickled Kurogane’s skin and cold hands ran through dark spiked hair. “And we’ll salvage that alliance somehow.” He grinned between their lips.

Just as Kurogane though they left all the conversations behind the blond pulled back a little, a frown on his face. “I should probably warm you, though, that I am technically betrothed.”

“What?”

“But you don’t need to worry.” His fingers ruffled the hairs on the back of Kurogane’s neck. “That one definitely isn’t happening. That Prince is head over hills in love with his high priest.”

He pecked Kurogane on the nose. “Moreover,” another peck to his cheek. “You are the one I want.” A sweet kiss on the lips.


End file.
